In general, a wheel type hydraulic excavator as a typical example of the wheel type working vehicle is constituted by a lower traveling structure having a chassis extending in a front and rear direction, and having the left and right front wheels and the left and right rear wheels provided on the chassis so as to constitute a vehicle body, an upper revolving structure rotatably mounted on the chassis of the lower traveling structure and constituting the vehicle body, and a working mechanism provided on a front side of the upper revolving structure and at an intermediate position in a left and right direction.
On a front side position of the chassis in the lower-traveling structure, an attachment mounting plate made of a plate body extending in the left and right direction and a vertical direction is provided. On this attachment mounting plate, attachment for work including an outrigger device and an earth removing device (blade) can be mounted on a front surface thereof (Patent Document 1).
The wheel type hydraulic excavator can go to a work site by running on a public road by itself without being transported on a truck. After it arrives at the work site, in a state in which the vehicle body is made stable by pressing the outrigger device mounted on the chassis of the lower traveling structure, on the ground, an excavation work of earth and sand can be performed by using the working mechanism.
Here, since the wheel type hydraulic excavator running on a public road is handled as a general vehicle, it is necessary to take a vehicle body inspection similarly to a passenger car and a truck. In order to pass the vehicle body inspection, many security components such as a head lamp for running, a turn signal light, a reflecting member and the like, for example, need to be provided.